As means for enhancing a cleansing effect and a cleansing feeling during cleansing, there is known a scrub cleanser containing particles. When the scrub cleanser is used in a foamed state, its particles penetrate into small unevenness in a skin, such as pores and skin furrows, and remove sebum and dirt present in the pores and skin furrows as well as allowing a user to have a feeling of particle. Thus, the particles in the cleanser can provide the user satisfactory feeling of dirt removal.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes that cleansing compositions excellent in foamability are obtained by combining a fatty acid having a specific composition and a salt thereof and water-insoluble particles in the former document. and Patent Document 2 describes that cleansing compositions excellent in foamability are obtained by combining a higher fatty acid salt, a specific amino acid-based surfactant, and water-insoluble solid powder in the latter document. However, those cleansing compositions each have a problem in that the composition has creamy foam quality when being foamed, and hence the foam envelopes the particles to impair a feeling of the particles during cleansing, with the result that the cleansing effect and cleansing feeling derived from the particles are not provided. On the other hand, when particles having larger particle diameters are used in order to provide moderate particle feeling even during cleansing, there arises a problem in that the feeling of particle is so intense at the start of cleansing as to give the user an uncomfortable feeling.
Patent Document 3 describes a scrubbing cleansing composition containing sodium hydrogen carbonate particles having a specific particle size distribution and a fatty acid salt. However, as the fatty acid salt is used within a range of the controlled particle diameters, the cleansing composition also has a problem in that foam envelopes the particles during cleansing to thereby impair the feeling of particle.
It should be noted that none of Patent Documents 1, 2, and 3 has any description about controlling sustainability of the particles by modifying foam quality in an actual use.
As described above, various particle-containing cleansers have been studied, but none of the cleansers has provided a sustained moderate feeling of particle because foaming during its use causes the particles to be enveloped in the foam.